Direct current electric motors having a permanent magnet rotor, wound stator coils, a commutator and brushes are generally known as shown in Japanese patent publication JP4-200259. The commutator is used to convert the direct current power to alternating current power in a number of phases to supply the stator coils. Suppression of electrical noise is an important issue for such motors as the power of the motor is increased. Usually noise suppression elements, such as capacitors and chokes, are connected between the brush and the power source. The size of the chokes is often large to achieve acceptable suppression which increases the size of the motor.
The present invention aims to provide a new motor which can solve or at least mitigate the above mentioned problems.